Filhos das Sombras
by Ana Luisa
Summary: Os Reinos de Terreille e de Kaeleer haviam finalmente chegado ao fundo do profundo abismo. Os Sangue, que sempre haviam venerado a Noite e amado as suas Rainhas, perderam-se nas sombras. E, por fim, as Trevas... Continuação do resumo no primeiro capítulo.
1. Informações

Caso ainda não tenhas lido a Trilogia das Jóias Negras, tem em conta os seguintes aspectos que te ajudarão a compreender melhor o enredo:

Os Sangue são humanos ou animais que possuem energia psíquica e que podem utilizar Jóias e/ou realizarem a Arte Básica.A Arte que será referida no desenrolar da narrativa refere-se à magia, não a arte plástica, musical, títulos pelo qual os personagens são denominados estão relacionados com as Jóias que cada personalidade usa e pelo poder que detêm. Não têm nada a ver com títulos profissionais ou Jóias caracterizam o poder de cada personagem. Quanto mais escura for a jóia mais poderoso o Sangue será.Na narrativa falar-se-á de muitos contactos psí Territórios são originais.

**Jóias**

Branca

Amarela

Olho-de-Tigre

Rosa

Azul-celeste

Violácea

Opala

Verde

Azul-Safira

Vermelha

Cinzenta

Ébano-Acinzentada

Negra

**Hierarquia dos Sangue/ Castas**

**Plebeu/Plebeia - **o que não faz parte dos Sangue

**Macho dos Sangue/ Fêmea dos Sangue –** um termo geral para todos os/as machos/fêmeas dos Sangue; designa também todos os machos dos Sangue que não detém Jóia

**Senhor da Guerra –** Macho que usa Jóia e que cujo estatuto corresponde ao da Feiticeira (fêmea que usa Jóia)

**Príncipe –** Macho com estatuto equivalente ao da Curandeira ou ao da Sacerdotisa

**Curandeira –** feiticeira que cura ferimentos e doenças do foro físico

**Sacerdotisa –** feiticeira que zela pelos altares e santuários; testifica juras e casamentos e realiza dádivas

**Viúva Negra –** feiticeira que cura as mentes; tece as teias entrelaçadas de sonhos e de visões; é versada em visões e venenos

**Príncipe dos Senhores da Guerra –** macho que usa Jóias perigoso e extremamente agressivo; o respectivo estatuto encontra-se ligeiramente abaixo do da Rainha

**Rainha –** feiticeira que domina os Sangue; é o ponto central da sociedade

**Corte**

Toda a Rainha tem uma Corte que é formada por vários círculos. O Primeiro Círculo é o mais próximo e o que tem mais poder nas decisões. O Segundo Círculo já tem menos poder nas decisões e encontra-se mais afastado da Rainha, e assim sucessivamente.

Na Corte existem postos que se destacam dos outros e que normalmente são atribuídos a Sangue do Primeiro Círculo, tais são:

**Consorte: **Individuo que se encontra mais próximo da Rainha e que a sua opinião, normalmente, tem um enorme peso nas decisões desta. O Consorte não tem que ser conjugue da Rainha, o Consorte é apenas um parceiro sexual, sem compromisso.

**Primeiro Acompanhante:** Acompanha a Rainha a todos os locais, reuniões, festas que ela vai. Assim como o Consorte, a sua opinião tem um grande peso nas decisões da Rainha.

**Guarda-Mor: **Controla a Corte. Também tem grande influência nas decisões da Rainha.

**Administrador da Corte:** Administra a Corte e todo Território da Rainha. Cabe a ele tomar decisões importantes na ausência da Rainha.

**Reinos**

Os Reinos criados por Anne Bishop:

**Kaeleer **(o Reino das Sombras

)**Terreille **(o Reino da Luz)

**Inferno **(o Reino das Trevas)

Reinos não físicos criados por Anne Bishop:

**Abismo **(reino psíquico)

**Reino Distorcido **(chamado de loucura pelos plebeus)

**Expressões**

Algumas expressões criadas por Anne Bishop para este Universo:

**Mãe Noite!**

**Doces Trevas!**

**Que as Trevas tenham misericórdia!**

Expressões utilizadas pelos Sangue para definir o estado de um indivíduo:

_O indivíduo X foi quebrado_. – O indivíduo X não pode utilizar as suas Jóias, o seu poder está limitado à Arte Básica. (Ser quebrado também pode significar que o indivíduo já não pode utilizar uma Jóia que tinha).

_O cálice do indivíduo Y estilhaçou-se._ – O indivíduo Y ficou com a mente quebrada, louco.

**Cálice **– Modo de referir a mente e o espírito do indivíduo.


	2. Introdução

**Filhos das Sombras**

* * *

**Introduçâo**

* * *

Existiram tempos, antigos e já longínquos - para todos os plebeus e algumas raças dos Sangue que tinham uma vida curta, em que os Reinos de Terreille e Kaeleer conseguiram finalmente viver em paz, após anos de grande tensão e ódio implementados por outros Sangue corrompidos.

Esses tempos, onde habitava no seio das raças a paz e a tolerância, foram regidos por uma Rainha que chefiava todas as outras rainhas dos outros territórios, que se haviam subjugado a esta arbitrariamente, obtendo assim a sua protecção.

A Rainha, Jaenelle Angelline, fora a feiticeira mais poderosa que alguma vez pisara os solos dos Reinos dos Sangue. A sua jóia ultrapassara os limites de poder que estavam escritos e estipulados nos protocolos e livros já muito antigos. Conseguindo com esse poder causar o temor e a submissão de todos os seus súbditos. Entre eles - especialmente entre os que lhe eram mais afastados - reinavam os rumores da sua frieza e da aniquilação que conseguia causar com um só olhar. O que não se contava, era que apesar de todo o seu poder, Jaenelle Angelline procurava tomar decisões baseadas nos conceitos de justiça e nos verdadeiros protocolos dos Sangue, procurando nunca prejudicar nenhuma casta social, por mais insignificante - para os Senhores do Poder - que ela fosse.

Jaenelle era portanto uma Rainha tão amada como odiada e invejada.

Nos tempos ainda mais antigos que os tempos de paz, a jovem Rainha Jaenelle viu-se forçada a entrar em guerra com os Sangue de Terreille. E numa tentativa desesperada - e quase louca - para salvar a vida do seu povo, Jaenelle usou todo o seu poder para purificar os Sangue de todos os reinos, aniquilando ou quebrando os que haviam sido contaminados pela corrupção.

Jaenelle Angelline extinguiu assim o mal do coração do Homem e deu-lhe a liberdade, trazendo assim finalmente a paz aos reinos.

Mas como paga por esta aparentemente eterna utopia, a Rainha teve que sacrificar grande parte do seu poder, tornando-se numa feiticeira vulgar. No entanto, tinha ainda a capacidade de amar e ser amada por aqueles que sempre considerara família, e mesmo sem o seu poder terrífico, o povo curvou-se perante ela e proclamou-a novamente a sua Rainha, finalizando assim a acção que transformou a sociedade dos Sangue numa ilusória sociedade utópica.

Jaenelle teve então a oportunidade de ser Rainha e de ser mulher. Casou-se com Daemon Sadi, o famoso Sádico, seu antigo Consorte, filho ilegítimo de Saetan SaDiablo e meio-irmão de Lucivar Yaslana e o único macho vivo que usava a Negra e era Viúva-Negra, e com ele pensou constituir família.

No final foi feliz. Mas o seu reinado, como o de qualquer outra rainha humana, não foi eterno e, ao contrário do que todos pensaram, foi efémero.

Contra todos as probabilidades Jaenelle Angelline faleceu a dar à luz a sua primogénita.

Ninguém percebeu. Ninguém conseguiu explicar. Como poderia uma rainha, outrora tão poderosa, morrer a dar à luz, algo tão simples para uma Sangue.

No mesmo dia da morte da Rainha, Sadi, levado pelo desgosto, entrou novamente no Reino Distorcido e vagueou para Territórios distantes sem que nenhum familiar o conseguisse descobrir.

Saetan com receio que uma rebelião pudesse destruir a filha da Rainha, declarou-a como nado-morto e levou-a para um território que acreditava ser seguro e bom para uma criança crescer e viver até ao dia em que pudesse finalmente regressar à sua casa. Ninguém mais, para além dele soube o estado e o paradeiro da menina.

A corrupção e o mal, que se julgava estarem extintos nos Sangue, apareceram novamente com a morte do Coração de Kaeleer, Jaenelle, e espalharam-se rapidamente pelas veias da sociedade, corrompendo todos os fracos e humanos e causando caos nos vários territórios.

Ao mesmo tempo que o caos começava a abalar os vários Territórios, algumas passagens, estimuladas pelo grande poder libertado durante a expurga dos Sangue, abriram-se dando entrada para um novo Reino, oculto até então. Um Reino que rapidamente se tornou temido tanto pelos plebeus como pelos Sangue por resguardar no seu interior criaturas assombrosas e terrivelmente poderosas, que passaram a ser nomeadas vulgarmente de Demónios; dizia-se que quem entrasse nesse Reino encontraria rapidamente a morte, e verdade o era, pois de todos os que nele entraram, nenhum mais aparecera.

E os Sangue deixaram-se levar ainda mais pelo caos e pela corrupção, voltaram as costas aos seus valores antigos e tornaram-se cada vez mais sórdidos, entrando, aos poucos, num ciclo subtil de auto-destruição.

Na verdade, a perversidade nunca abandonara o Homem, pois ela mesma já era matéria do seu corpo, sendo-lhe assim inerente.


	3. Prólogo

**Filhos das Sombras**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Afastou-se do mundo sensível, libertou-se de todas as sensações físicas e reais e deixou-se levar por um estado de dormência que se desenvolveu para um estado de total apatia.

Depois sentiu prazer; um prazer diferente, único, um prazer espiritual que aparecia sempre que descia àquele local, que, segundo os mitos dos Sangue, era o local de nascimento do mundo e do espírito de todo o indivíduo que possuísse qualquer índice de energia psíquica.

Encontrava-se embrenhado naquilo a que os humanos chamavam de Trevas, não trevas como desígnio do mal, mas sim Trevas, o Berço do Mundo. As Trevas que desde o aparecimento dos Sangue haviam sido veneradas e que, segundo os mesmos, eram representadas nos Reinos pelas feiticeiras, em especial pelas Rainhas. Segundo os Sangue, depois da morte completa, era para ali que o espírito regressava, para o mesmo local onde diziam ter nascido.

As Trevas ocupavam um local especial no âmago dos seres, Homens ou os tão docilmente chamados Demónios, como ele. Eram nelas que se ia buscar o poder para defesa, ataque ou, como ele, para se encontrar respostas. Mas o uso destas era condicionado pelo poder que cada indivíduo conseguia alcançar, aqueles que tentassem usufruir de uma energia proveniente das Trevas superior ao que estavam destinados a usar, acabavam por ser quebrados, na melhor das hipóteses, ou, como ocorria mais vulgarmente, acabavam com o seu cálice estilhaçado, enlouquecidos. Por norma, os Demónios conseguiam utilizar muito mais poder que os Sangue e alcançar uma maior profundidade das Trevas sem lhes acontecer nada.

_Os Sangue…_

Pousou finalmente num terreno coberto por uma neblina negra que reconheceu como sendo o seu próprio limite. Não poderia usar o poder das Trevas que se encontrasse abaixo dali; não poderia passar aquela condicionante sem acabar com a sua mente destruída.

Ali, mais ninguém para além dele chegara - talvez também algum dos Primeiros. Acreditava que apenas mais uma pessoa poderia chegar tão fundo, mas desconfiava que essa mesma pessoa não procurasse aprofundar tanto a sua própria alma para encontrar aquele local.

Na verdade nem ele mesmo costumava ir ali, era demasiado esgotante, física e psicologicamente, mas encontrava-se estranhamente desesperado por respostas e acreditava que só ali as poderia obter.

Começou a caminhar por entre a neblina negra, instintivamente, até encontrar um edifício feito em pedra que formava uma circunferência perfeita e que apresentava no seu interior a sala que dava as respostas a todas as inquietações que perturbassem o seu espírito. O edifício era ladeado por arcadas e a entrada era um grande arco de volta perfeita.

Passou a entrada, e suspirou ao sentir a leve brisa, proveniente do interior da sala – que se levantava sempre que ele passava o arco – balançar-lhe os longos cabelos prateados.

Observou atentamente a sala, interessando-se pelos vários fios que estavam à altura da sua cintura.

Já os havia visto antes naquela mesma sala, há já bastante tempo atrás, mas da última vez que os vira, estes eram muito mais numerosos e não eram tão espaçados. Estes fios que agora, à primeira vista pareciam-lhe limpos, representavam as ligações entre os Sangue.

Examinou-os com mais atenção. Sabia que cada fio representava um limite. Uma divisão entre os conceitos que sustentavam a vida dos Homens, e, por parte, também a deles. Um limite que nunca foi muito claro e que guiara mutas vezes os Homens ao erro e mal interpretação. Estes limites eram usados e manobrados ao bel-prazer de certos Sangue, que se aproveitavam da ignorância de outros, em relação a este assunto, para manipularem e dominarem tiranamente.

Os Homens tinham esse capricho… Atribuíam nomes e conceitos às coisas para no final não saberem o que realmente significavam.

Suspirou.

Mas no final, quem era ele para julgá-los? Não era assim tão diferente dos Sangue, nem ele, nem os outros como ele. Também a vida dele era sustentada por protocolos e regras, e mesmo por conceitos, que no fim - por mais que os estudasse - nem ele, nem ninguém entendia.

No termo, a distinção entre os Sangue e Demónios era quase nula.

_Os Sangue…_

Tocou num fio com leveza e observou-o a quebrar-se. Estavam frágeis, tão frágeis que qualquer força subtil os separaria facilmente.

_E se as ligações estavam frágeis… e os limites também… os conceitos misturar-se-iam e seriam ainda mais manobrados… o discernimento acabaria… e as guerras começariam…_

_As guerras começariam…_

A tenção já começara, mas se piorasse… _Seria o fim dos Sangue._

_Os Sangue extinguir-se-iam pelas suas próprias mãos._

Horrorizou-se com a sua própria conclusão.

Mas o que trouxera aquela fragilidade às ligações?

Lembrou-se dos acontecimentos recentes, dos mesmos acontecimentos que o levaram ali.

_A morte de Jaenelle Angelline._

A morte de Jaenelle Angelline poderia ser o empurrão final para a queda da sociedade dos Sangue, mas, por si só, não causaria o seu colapso.

Algo mais…

"_Os Homens, por si só, auto-destroem-se. Matam-se por ambição, e corrompem-se pela busca de mais poderes. Nada pode mudar isso. Eles são a causa da sua própria destruição, pois neles já habita o veneno corrosivo que corrompe a alma e destrói o próprio discernimento. Os humanos são frágeis à sua própria matéria e a tudo aquilo a que chamam de sentimentos, por isso são facilmente ludibriados pela perversão."_

Seria?

Era verdade que os humanos eram débeis ao mal. Também era verdade que tinham um fraco discernimento, ou pelo menos não o utilizavam com muita frequência. Mas seriam eles mesmos a causa da sua extinção?

"_Os sentimentos fragilizam os homens."_

Isto fora algo que sempre ouvira e que sempre se forçara em acreditar. Mas parte de si recusava-se a reconhecer isso como "a verdade".

Por algum motivo não via os sentimentos como a causa da corrupção do Homem. E por algum motivo não acreditava que fossem estes que levariam o Homem à sua destruição.

Numa parte bem oculta do seu íntimo, desejava ter nascido humano e de ter sentido como um homem. De facto, abdicaria de todo o seu poder pela capacidade de sentir o que os humanos sentiam.

Ao contrário do que ocorria com a maioria dos outros, ele não desprezava os humanos, pelo contrário admirava-os e até invejava-os, por isso procurava protegê-los sempre que podia. E, se pensasse bem, era mesmo essa a função que lhe tinha sido incutida: proteger os humanos.

Mirou o fio por mais um tempo.

O que seria então a causa da futura liquidação dos Sangue?

_O toque de uma força subtil sobre um fio. O fio a quebrar-se._

_Subtileza…A subtileza é melhor arma no crime e na guerra._

Instintivamente olhou para cima, onde estavam os fios que representavam o seu reino. Aguçou o seu olhar até encontrar os quatro fios que se encontrariam no topo da sala.

Os seus olhos dourados arregalaram-se devido ao choque que apanhou ao constatar o que julgava impossível.

_Maldição!_

Não eram os Sangue que eram impuros! A impureza encontrava-se mesmo entre eles. No meio daqueles que deveriam ser _perfeitos_.

Uma força subtil… Tão subtil que lhe passara completamente despercebida, a ele e àqueles que ainda detinham virtudes.

No seu olhar predominou um brilho gélido, temivelmente gélido.

Sentiu um grande remoinho de poder envolvê-lo lentamente.

Encontrava-se já absorto nas Trevas, fazer uso do seu poder seria tremendamente fácil. Mas também sabia que a libertação da quantidade de energia acumulada àquela profundidade corresponderia a uma destruição em massa. Além disso, o seu corpo já se encontrava debilitado, com aquela descida às Trevas, e não teria capacidade para aguentar tal descarga de poder.

Por isso afastou-se rapidamente do remoinho que se formava à sua volta e começou, então, a afastar-se das Trevas e retornar ao seu corpo.

Aos poucos abandonou a apatia às sensações físicas e aos poucos sentiu-se afectado pela fraqueza corporal. As Trevas eram cada vez menos densas, à medida que fazia a subida até ao seu corpo, e cada vez menos vigorosas. A neblina que o rodeava com a subida tornava-se menos negra, adquirindo tons claros.

Começou a reconhecer a temperatura exterior, a sua posição e a própria textura do local onde se encontrava fisicamente.

_Estava perto…_

E então uma dor agonizante abolou-lhe o espírito, impedindo-o de avançar em direcção à realidade.

Por momentos perdeu a noção de onde estava, da sua própria natureza e de quem era.

A dor perturbou-lhe toda a sua mente e deturpou-lhe o raciocínio impedindo-o de reagir.

Sentiu-se cada vez mais fraco, débil para qualquer ataque de um inimigo.

Procurou alguma ligação com a realidade, e sem a encontrar procurou regressar ao seu local seguro. Mas estava demasiado fraco.

Não soube de onde provinha aquela dor. Não soube se era física ou se era mesmo produzida pela sua própria mente, ou ainda se era uma mistura das duas.

O seu raciocínio falhou, novamente. E procurou desesperadamente por respostas – a perguntas simples – sem as conseguir encontrar.

_Quem era?_

Demorou um tempo a perceber que era ele mesmo que perguntava. Demorou outro tempo a responder.

_Cian, Senhor das Terras de Este e Oeste e o Regente dos Quatro._

Mas as perguntas não cessaram.

_Onde estava?_

_Em alguma parte do Abismo._

Silêncio. E retornou à procura por energia para poder afastar-se.

Já não havia dor.

E então retornou a ouvir e a inquietar-se com as questões.

_Quem era?_

_Cian… Senhor das… Terras de… Este e…Oeste…_

_Quem era?_

_Cian, Sen…_

_Quem era?_

_Quem era?_

_Quem era?_

Uma nova onda de dor perturbou-lhe o espírito.

Não se mexeu. Não pensou. Tudo o que o preocupou foi o facto de não encontrar resposta àquela maldita pergunta.

_Quem era?_

Sentiu uma presença estranha.

_Quem era?_

Alguém invadira o seu próprio íntimo.

_Quem era?_

Não se conseguia proteger por alguma razão. Não conseguia libertar energia por alguma razão.

_Quem era?_

Estava preso nas Trevas.

Estava preso àquela estúpida pergunta sem conseguir arranjar uma resposta satisfatória.

Quem o iria atacar? Quem teria capacidade e insensatez para tentar matá-lo.

_Um fio escuro entre os quatro fios que regiam… Um pútrido… Um impuro… Um traidor… Uma força subtil que se não fosse travada a tempo acabaria por dominar._

_Quem era?_

Encarou o sorriso malévolo do estranho e reconheceu-o.

_Quem era?_

Estava demasiado fraco, não se poderia defender. Iria morrer com toda a certeza.

_Quem era?_

Sentiu um vazio e uma dor.

_O que era aquilo?_

Uma resposta simples a uma pergunta óbvia para os Homens. _Tristeza._

_Tristeza? Porque sentiria isso? E como poderia ele sentir isso, se ele era, afinal, um Demónio?_

_Quem era?_

_Um Demónio não sente._

Recordações abalaram-lhe o seu íntimo mais profundo. Reconheceu a imagem que se encontrava em quase todas elas. E sentiu um vazio.

_Kaiser…_

_Um vazio… Uma dor_… Ao recordar-se do olhar frio do seu semelhante… _Um vazio… Uma dor_… Ao saber que o outro ficaria sozinho e que ainda não estava apto para lhe seguir os passos.

_Um Demónio não ama._

Um invasor aproximou-se pronto a destrui-lo. E ele nada podia fazer. Estava completamente debilitado.

Não se conseguiria defender.

_Um vazio… Uma dor… _Ao reconhecer o possível destino do seu sucessor.

_Tristeza… Um Demónio não sente… Só humanos sentem… E ele não era humano._

_Quem era?_

Não temia a morte.

_Amor?_

Mas então o que o amedrontava?

A vaga de recordações bombardeou o seu íntimo.

_Quem era?_

A sua mente foi dilacerada aos poucos.

Mas…

_Quem era?_

Um sorriso formou-se então nos seus lábios.

_Quem era?_

E então percebeu que finalmente achara o que sempre desejara…. Descobriu que sempre estivera com ele, oculto, mas sempre presente.

_Quem era?_

Sentiu o último fio de vida abandonar-lhe o corpo. Sentiu regressar àquilo que os Sangue chamavam de Trevas.

_Quem era?_

E então respondeu, com a vida que ainda lhe restava, confiante e certo de que essa era a verdadeira resposta.

_Cian, pai de Kaiser._


End file.
